1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for simulating the appearance of print under multiple observation conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, the appearance of print depends greatly upon the observation conditions (also termed “observation environment”). To date, various technologies have been developed for carrying out color matching under different observation conditions. For example, JPA7-95424, JPA7-95425, and JPA7-95426 disclose technologies for color matching in the case of different light sources.
There has also existed a need to be able to verify the appearance of print on a monitor. For example, technology known as digital proofing, which allows the appearance of print under a standard observation condition to be displayed on color monitors, is known. However, in the past it has proven difficult to reproduce on a monitor the appearance of print under various observation conditions.